Jedi Champloo
by Nickelman
Summary: A Jedi Outcast, a wild vagrant, and a canteena waitress, set out on a journey to find a mysterious Jedi. Based on Samurai Champloo. Set in KOTOR era.
1. Wild Boar

I do not own Star Wars or Samurai Champloo, on the other hand, I do own a very nice pair of shoes.

------------------------------------------------------

_**JEDI CHAMPLOO**_

_#1 Tempstuous Temperaments_

"Jedi Outcast, Jin!"

"Wandering Vagrant, Mugen!"

Two men, one in blue Jedi garb, his hair in a long elegant pony-tail. The other had wild messy hair, and a baggy shorts and shirt outfit. Both kneeled with their hands tied behind them, and multiple blasters pointed at their heads. It was almost sundown on Taris, and a crowd had gathered to watch the public execution. A short, stout man stood in front of them, the senator of Tars, possibly one of the most powerful men on the planet, next to the Sith of course.

"You both sit here at my feet. Will you beg for mercy?"

"Hehe," the wild man, raised his head, "I'd rather die than beg to a pile of bantha fodder like you."

The Jedi chuckled to himself, "I agree with him." The senator's face swelled into a mixture of anger, fustration, and embarassment.

_The Previous Day_

"Hey! Where's my drink!" an unruly canteena customer demanded.

"Coming!" an energetic girl, about fifteen years old came out from behind the bar with a plate of Rancor Cocktails and set them down in front of a couple of men playing Pazak. On the far side of the table was a well dressed man with electric blonde hair and a mock top knot, with his arm around around a T'wilek concubine.

"It's about time," the well dressed man grabbed his drink and waved her off.

Mugen walked into the canteena and sat down at an empty booth.

"Welcome," the waitress said, "What can I get you?"

"Water," the man said without looking up.

"Water?" she looked at the Vibroblade in the sheath on his back, "We only serve paying customers here, if you don't have any credits I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Mugen motioned for her to come closer, and pointed in the corner, at the party with the rude man, who were now getting loud and rowdy.

"I'll take care of those guys for you, 50 Bantha Biscuts."

"Well," she thought, "Maybe for 20."

"Hmmf,"

"HEY WENCH, I NEED A REFILL!" the rich man banged his cup against the table.

"Coming!" the girl rushed off with a pitcher, and accidently tripped, spilling all over the rich man. "Oh!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin walked along the road when he saw a crowd gathering a few yards away.

"WHAT'S THIS!" the senator threw about 100 credits at a cowering man in the middle of the road. "This is your spare change! Not nearly enough to save your buisness!"

The man bowed in front of him "Please, if you take my droid shop, my family won't have enough to pay the Vulkars and they'll kill us, or worse!"

"Not my problem." The senator waved the man off, and two of his guards came to yank the man to his feet.

Jin, watching this developing, stepped up, but then was held back by a man in the crowd.

"I know you don't like it, but let it go," the man pointed to a trio of men in black behind the senator. "You see those guys? Those are Dark Jedi, sent to guard the senator, going in there now would be suicide." Jin ignored the man and kept walking.

"Strike this man down!" the senator ordered to a Dark Jedi. The middle one walked forward and a red beam emerged from his lightsaber. Jin stopped and stood in front the Dark Jedi.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked lightsaber still extended, ready to slice through anything that got in it's way.

"To serve your master, is this honorable?" Jin asked the Dark Jedi.

"Of course!"

"Even when your master is an unimportant peice of shit?"

The senator almost had a stroke, he couldn't believe someone with such arogance exsisted. "KILL THIS MAN!" he ordered to the Dark Jedi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was a very expensive outfit!" the man grabbed the waitress and pinned her to the table.

"FUU!" The hostess behind the bar exclaimed, holding herself back from geting into the conflict. Two men held Fuu's wrists down to the table and the young man pulled out a small laser cutter.

"You ruin my outfit and you'll pay with a finger," Fuu watched her hand in fear as the cutter was dangerously close to her. "Should, I cut off your littly pinkie, or maybe..." she looked over at Mugen who was just sitting at his booth looking bored.

"TWO HUNDRED BANTHA BISCUTS!" Fuu exclaimed hoping to get his attention. Mugen stood up, and whipped out his Vibroblade. He looked at the five men, and rolled his head cockily.

"Heh, do the math, that makes your lives worth about five biscuts a peice."

Fuu counted in her head, his math was way wrong.

"Now, come on, I'll take you all on at once!"

Jin held his hand to his side and a lightsaber flew to his open palm. He activated it and released a blue beam.

"Come at me, if you can."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Jedi held their red lightsabers and circled Jin.

-------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter 1, please review, or I'll force choke you...


	2. Finger Snappin'

_**JEDI CHAMPLOO**_

_#1 Tempstuous Temperaments part 2_

---------------------------

"To serve and obey your master, is this honorable?"

"Of course," the Dark Jedi replied.

"Striking down a defensless man, your lives are useless.

------------------------------

"Come on, I'll take you all on at once!"

"You son of a bitch!"

-----------------------------

The three Dark Jedi ingnited their lightsabers and rushed at Jin. Jin easily batted off their strikes, and swiftly slashed each foe. The ones who still had them, fell to thier knees and hit the ground dead. Jin retracted his lightsaber and took a couple off steps toward the senator.

"Wait! I'll give you anything you want! You want money? I'll give you as much as you want!"

Jin stopped short of the senator and his the rest of his cowering bodygaurds. He bent down and picked up the credits on the ground and put them in his sleeve

"I'll take these," he then turned his back and continued walking down the road.

------------------------------

Mugen's blade removed one man's arm, he then turned around, snatched the laser cutter out of one's belt and stabbed him through the heart all in the blink of the eye.

"Hehehe," the rich young man chuckled. "Who do you think you are, huh?" Mugen turned around and saw him holding a handheld blaster. "The Sith wars are over, you can just go around swinging a sword anymore. Do you know who my father is? I'm the son of the Taris senator, and he has three Jedi at his command around the clock. Well what do you think of that huh?"

Mugen kicked the blaster out of his hand and got face to face with the senetor's son.

"I don't give a crap about who you are, you know why? I'm a Mandelorian." Mugen snatched his hand. "Listen up!" Mugen announced to the rest of the men in the canteena. "I'm gonna count to ten, and when I'm finished those so-called Jedi badasses better be here. I'll just count on his fingers." The men stood there shocked.

"One," Mugen effortlessly snapped the young man's pinky back as he screamed in pain. His men quickly headed for the exit.

"Two," another finger was broken in half under the wild man's thumb.

"Three," Mugen stopped and then reailised he was bored. Just then, Jin walked into the room, all eyes were on him.

"I see you're in the middle of something, I'll just go," Jin said ready to turn around.

"Hey, wait!" Mugen said, he ran at Jin with his sword whick Jin blocked as he ignited his lightsaber. "Are you one of those Jedi badasses he was talking about?"

Jin re-adjusted the glasses that lay on the bridge of his nose, and readied his lightsaber.

"If you are refering to the Dark Jedi defending the senator, they are dead." Jin said. The rich young man yelped.

"Dead?" Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"I killed them."

A smile came to Mugen's face, "Even better!" Mugen jumped into the air and began his battle with the skilled Jedi.


End file.
